ILUSIÓN
by selenewinchester
Summary: One shot en homenaje al cumpleaños de un héroe moderno: Dean Winchester. Mejor lean...
1. Chapter 1

Este pequeño escrito ni siquiera pretende ser un oneshot. La verdad es que me puse a pensar en la fecha y salió… Quise recordar de alguna manera a un grande: Dean Winchester. Héroe silencioso capaz de hazañas increíbles, pero sobre todo del amor más grande: dar la vida por su hermano. Así que merece todo nuestro reconocimiento. Y habiendo visto el capi 6x11 otra vez, me he llenado de oscuros presagios, por lo que *llora* quise reflejar lo fugaz que es la felicidad para algunas personas. Si les gustó o tienen algo que decirme, ya saben… el botoncito del review. Gracias!

**ILUSIÓN**

**By Selenewinchester**

Mañana es 24 de enero. El día en que nació. El común de las personas espera con ilusión el día de su cumpleaños, asociándolo con reunión con amigos, regalos, festejo, torta… pero no él. Dean Winchester jamás esperó con ilusión sus cumpleaños. Bueno, si, tal vez hubo un tiempo en que sí los esperó ilusionado y por distintos motivos quedaron grabados en su mente y jamás los pudo olvidar.

El primero de ellos fue su cumpleaños número cuatro. Mary se esmeró mucho ese día a pesar del cansancio y las náuseas que le producían su embarazo de casi seis meses. Era extraño pero con Dean no había tenido casi ningún síntoma, había transcurrido los nueve meses con absoluta tranquilidad, tal vez haya sido porque estaba tan feliz e ilusionada con la llegada de su primogénito que nada la alteraba. La vida con John era maravillosa y haberse alejado de la caza y de su familia le había sentado fantásticamente. Ahora esperaba su segundo hijo, no sabía el sexo pero Dean aseguraba que era varón. Tal vez porque ansiaba con todo su corazón un hermanito para jugar con él, para cuidarlo, o al menos eso le había prometido a Mary. Pero ella no lo estaba llevando tan bien. El cansancio la invadió desde las primeras semanas de gestación, luego se agregaron las náuseas que no desaparecieron al llegar al tercer mes, como normalmente sucede, sino que se acrecentaron. Varias veces estuvo a punto de ser internada a causa de la deshidratación y los malestares, pero optó por seguir en casa; tenía otro niño pequeño que atender y no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo con una niñera o con John. A fin de cuentas los hombres no saben cómo criar un niño, pensaba. Ahora era la víspera del cumpleaños de su primogénito y Mary estaba decidida a darle al chico un cumpleaños como nunca soñó. Realizó varias compras, hizo unas llamadas telefónicas y en un rato todo estuvo listo. Sólo faltaba la torta. Así que puso manos a la obra. Unos minutos después de iniciada la tarea, el pequeño de voz chillona se acercó con curiosidad a su madre:

- ¿Qué haces, mami?

- La torta para tu cumpleaños, amor. ¿Sabes que mañana es tu cumpleaños? –le preguntó con dulzura.

- Sí, mañana me hago mayor, cumplo cuatro. Ya estoy listo para ser el hermano mayor.

Mary Winchester sonrió con satisfacción y por un minuto la emoción la embargó. Nada se podía comparar con esto: una familia, un marido amoroso, hijos maravillosos. Cerró los ojos y deseó con todo su corazón permanecer muchos años junto a su familia.

El día de su cumpleaños, Dean se levantó ágilmente, atravesó toda la casa hasta llegar al living y allí se encontró con sus padres que lo envolvieron en amoroso abrazo. Se veían felices y radiantes. Le entregaron varios paquetes con pequeños obsequios que el chiquillo abrió con ansias y luego se puso a jugar con ellos. Por la tarde llegaron vecinos y amigos de la familia con otros niños y al llegar el payaso que Mary había contratado, la felicidad del chaval no tuvo límites. Esa noche fue muy difícil –más que de costumbre- obligar al excitado niño a dormir. La felicidad que sentía era algo tan enorme que lo invadía por completo. Fue necesario que Mary le cantara Hey Jude tres veces para que finalmente se dejara envolver por el sueño.

El segundo de ellos fue su cumpleaños número cinco. A diferencia del anterior, esta vez su mamá no estaba aquí para festejarlo con ellos. Unos meses atrás un extraño acontecimiento había acabado con la vida de Mary. El mayor no había logrado comprender acabadamente lo que había sucedido, pero cuando vio salir a su padre de la casa en llamas sin su madre y luego lo vio llorar sentado en el Impala, supo que su vida había cambiado para siempre. Por días no logró articular palabra, le era imposible y la tristeza que sentía lo invadía por dentro aunque no se atrevía a decirle nada a John. Éste ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que había visto y vivido como para ocuparse de un chaval quejoso. Así que el chico, con una inusitada madurez para su edad, había optado por callar, jamás lloraba –o al menos eso creía su padre- sólo lo hacía por las noches cuando se abrazaba a ese bebé dulce y tibio que lo buscaba con la mirada por toda la casa. Sammy parecía ser el único que lo necesitaba, así que se aferró a él. La noche de su cumpleaños, John entró a la habitación más tarde que de costumbre. Había bebido –aunque Dean aún no se daba cuenta de ello- y traía un humor de los mil demonios. Más temprano había recordado la fecha y se había propuesto comprarle algo al chico, después de todo era un inocente niño. No podía comprender los problemas del mundo de los adultos. Luego se distrajo, ocupado en cosas de la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo por la muerte de su esposa, y cuando quiso acordar estaba en un bar, bebiendo, tratando de olvidar todo lo que lo hería, todo lo que le traía recuerdos de su Mary. Y Dean era quien más se la recordaba. Entró a la habitación y aunque el chiquillo estaba despierto, con Sam en sus brazos, lo ignoró por completo y se acostó en su cama, en donde en cuestión de segundos se quedó profundamente dormido. Dean sabía que ese día había sido su cumpleaños, había esperado pacientemente todo el día a que alguien lo felicitara, le diera un obsequio, pero al llegar la noche y ver a su padre llegar y acostarse con indiferencia, algo se quebró en su interior. Comprendió que no habría para él más cumpleaños felices, no más fiestas con payasos y tortas caseras. No más regalos. No más. Y también en ese momento supo que lo único que le quedaba de su familia estaba con él en ese momento: Sam. El pequeño se aferraba con su manita regordeta a la campera del hermano y éste lo llevó a su cuna, lo arropó, le dio el beso de las buenas noches –como tantas veces había visto hacer a Mary- y luego se encaminó hacia su propia cama. Unos instantes después, se levantó y cruzó decidido la habitación. Ya que lo único que tenía era a ese bebé, no iba a dormir separado de él. A partir de esa noche, John tuvo que acomodar a los niños en dos camitas pequeñas que juntaba para que pudieran estar en contacto durante la noche.

Habían transcurrido tantos años que casi no recordaba esas dos ocasiones en que su cumpleaños significó algo. Ahora estaban lejos, seguían llevando la misma vida que llevaban cuando su padre estaba vivo y todo era tan distinto. Siempre había sido un tipo positivo, seguro de sí mismo, dispuesto a luchar. Pero ahora ya no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Evidentemente no tenía la fuerza de John o tal vez no estaba tan obsesionado como su padre, por eso le comenzaba a pesar esa vida de trashumante. La soledad comenzaba a hacer estragos en su alma. Y la verdad es que todo iba para la mierda, salvo una cosa: Sam seguía a su lado, como antes, como siempre. En ese momento éste se acercó a su hermano:

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano! – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Sam! ¿Te acordaste? –su asombro era genuino.

- ¡Por supuesto, Dean! ¿Crees que no recuerdo el día del nacimiento de mi hermano mayor?

Y tomando dos botellines de cerveza, Sam le pasó uno a Dean y juntos y en silencio se bebieron la amarga bebida. Después de todo, Dean Winchester era un hombre afortunado. Tenía a su familia consigo, y sabía que era amado. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, DEAN WINCHESTER! *ojitos ilusionados* (¿Y?) **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Finalmente pude terminar el primer capi de la serie de cumpleaños en la vida de Dean… Estoy de regreso en el trabajo y por eso el tiempo que le puedo dedicar a escribir se ha reducido considerablemente… siento la tardanza. Bien, aquí les dejo lo que considero un cumpleaños significativo para los Winchester. Espero que les guste… el próximo será el cumpleaños número nueve del rubito. Nos leemos prontito y espero sus comentarios ansiosamente… quiero saber lo que opinan. Besos a tods. **

**ARMONÍA FAMILIAR EN SIOUX FALLS (1986)**

Amaneció helado ese 24 de enero. La oscuridad aún reinaba fuera de la casa del chatarrero. John Winchester había llegado esa madrugada, estaba agotado ya que llevaba varias horas conduciendo sin parar, estaba bastante golpeado después de la lucha que había tenido con un poltergeist en Alabama y que afortunadamente había terminado bien para el cazador. Y él y sus niños estaban literalmente muriéndose de hambre y de frío. El poderoso motor del Impala rugió una última vez antes de detenerse a la puerta de la casa de Bobby Singer. John Winchester descendió y sin decir palabra, miró dentro del automóvil en donde Dean y Sam dormían encogidos uno junto al otro, paliando de ese modo el frío que invadía la helada madrugada de South Dakota.

- ¡Winchester! ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí? –fueron las palabras con que Bobby recibió al recio cazador.

- Un maldito poltergeist, Bobby. Me golpeó al arrojarme contra la pared, creo que tengo unas costillas fracturadas. Pero no es nada grave. Sólo que no podía dejar a los niños solos allí. Pensé en traerlos y pasar unos días los tres juntos, si no te molesta…

-Sabes que eres bienvenido a mi casa, John. Y más aún si traes a esos inocentes. ¡Vamos a llevarlos a la cama! –aceptó Bobby.

John lo miró por un instante con gratitud y emoción.

- ¡Gracias, amigo! –fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del joven cazador.

Bobby lo miró sin responderle. Empujó suavemente a un lado a su amigo y abrió la portezuela para intentar sacar a los chicos de allí. Apenas tocó a Dean para tratar de cargarlo, éste se enderezó cual soldado en su guardia y bajó por su propio pie.

- ¡Hola tío Bobby! –fue el saludo del pecoso.

-¡Hola, hijo! Sabes dónde está tu habitación. ¡Ve! –le respondió el barbado cazador.

- No, trae a Sammy también. Está helado y necesita que lo arropemos –respondió el rubito.

- Vamos, pues – fue su respuesta y acto seguido cargó el pequeño bulto que era el hermano menor de Dean, cubriéndolo con su campera para evitar que el niño sufriera por el cambio de temperatura. El mayor tomó a su "tío Bobby" de la mano y los tres entraron a la cálida casa.

John miraba la escena apoyado en el Impala, en silencio, mientras trataba de concentrarse en aguantar el dolor punzante y lacerante que le estaban provocando sus costillas fracturadas. Lo llenaba de ternura el gran cariño que su amigo tenía por sus chicos. Decididamente, ese era el mejor lugar para que su primogénito celebrara su cumpleaños número siete. Se sintió feliz de haber decidido venir.

A la mañana siguiente, Dean fue el primero en despertarse, como hacía casi siempre. Se sentó en la cama confundido, miró a todas partes, se frotó los ojos y luego se hizo la luz en su mente: estaba en casa de Bobby. Habían llegado la noche anterior. De un salto bajó de su cama y viendo que su pequeño hermano aún dormía, se encaminó a la cocina, en donde Bobby se atareaba en preparar el desayuno.

-¡Hola, Dean! ¿Has dormido bien, chaval? –fue el amistoso saludo del viudo.

-¡Hola, tío Bobby! ¿Y mi papá? ¿Se ha ido otra vez? – la carita del pecoso se llenó de dudas y tristeza al preguntar esto último.

- ¡No, no! Tu padre duerme, anoche le he vendado las costillas que tenía lastimadas y ahora está muy cansado. ¿Lo dejamos descansar?

- ¡Vale! –asintió el chico y de inmediato se encaminó hacia su habitación, dispuesto a sacar de la cama a su hermano que dormía como un lirón. Recordaba que cuando emprendieron el viaje hacia la casa de Singer era la tarde aún y no habían comido nada desde entonces. Preocupado, el pecoso decidió despertar al pequeño Sammy para darle un poco de leche, que bien lo necesitaba.

Unos minutos después, Dean arrastraba por las escaleras a un pequeño, que más dormido que despierto, hacía serios esfuerzos por seguirlo.

- Bobby, ¿tienes leche? Creo que Sam no ha comido en mucho tiempo. Él es pequeño, necesita alimentarse.

El aludido sonrió ante la ocurrencia del rubio y le tendió de inmediato el vaso con leche, que el mayor se apresuró a darle al menor, que lo ingirió con gran avidez.

- Anda, chaval. Siéntate que he preparado tocino y huevos como sé que te gustan. Después de todo se cumplen siete años sólo una vez en la vida –le dijo Bobby.

Los ojos del primogénito de John se abrieron de sorpresa, había olvidado lo cerca que estaba su cumpleaños y el día anterior había estado tan angustiado al notar que su padre no regresaba a la hora prometida que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el día siguiente era el del aniversario de su nacimiento.

Bobby le tendió un pequeño paquete envuelto con papel madera, bastante arrugado por cierto. Sam seguía bebiendo su leche pero miraba con entusiasmo e interés la escena. Dean tenía una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. Hacía tiempo que nadie le regalaba nada, así que ese pequeño y sucio paquete era como un tesoro para el niño. Lo tomó en sus manos, hurgando con curiosidad. Sus ojos verdes parecían más verdes aún a causa del brillo que le conferían la alegría y el entusiasmo. Lo abrió y entonces su boca se abrió muchísimo, se cerró y luego se volvió a abrir. Sin darle a Bobby tiempo a decir o hacer nada, el chaval había saltado sobre él y lo abrazaba tan fuerte que parecía querer asfixiar a su "tío".

- ¡Gracias, tío Bobby! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

- De nada, Dean. ¡Cálmate! Si no es nada…. –Bobby trataba de calmar al excitado chiquillo.

Sam se había bajado de su silla y trataba de tomar el brillante objeto que su hermano mayor tenía en sus manos, mientras gritaba de alegría. El barullo ocasionó que John se despertara así que unos minutos después, aún dolorido, se aproximó a la reunión familiar que estaba teniendo lugar en la cocina. No dijo nada, sólo se apoyó en la puerta y miró en silencio a sus hijos saltar junto al cazador. Parecían estar pasándola de maravilla. Dean fue quien lo vio primero.

- ¡Mira, papá, mira! ¡Mira lo que me ha dado Bobby! –le dijo mientras le tendía la afilada y brillante navaja que ahora lucía en su mango las iniciales talladas: DW.

- Es hermosa, Dean. Me alegro que te guste –le dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo con cariño. -¡Feliz cumpleaños, soldado!

- ¡Gracias, señor! –el chiquillo casi temblaba de la emoción.

El desayuno transcurrió sin grandes novedades y luego de eso, aunque los mayores intentaron sentarse a hablar y a estudiar unos extraños libros que los rodeaban, fue imposible calmar la excitación de los niños. Lo primero que ordenó John es que fueran a jugar al patio de Singer, hasta que se hiciera la hora de la comida. Luego de un almuerzo que transcurrió sin novedades, Dean decidió que ya que la estaban pasando tan bien, podría arriesgarse y hacerle un nuevo pedido a su padre.

- Oye, papá… ¿Me llevas a disparar? Yo…quiero hacerlo…hoy –comenzó el rubio chiquillo.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Dean. Hace demasiado frío y…

- ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Lo prometiste, papa! ¡Dijiste que cuando tuviera siete años podría usar las armas grandes! –los ojos del niño mostraban la muda súplica que no se atrevía a poner en palabras.

- Está bien, Dean. Pero será sólo un rato. Hace mucho frío y además, estoy lastimado.

- Sí, sí, he comprendido. ¡Sammy! ¡Sammy! ¡Vamos a disparar con las armas grandes! –el entusiasmo del chaval era incontenible.

Se encaminaron los tres hacia la parte más alejada del patio de chatarras de Bobby, buscando un lugar en donde no representara peligro para nadie la práctica del tiro al blanco. Una vez que lo hallaron, John puso en línea varias botellas vacías y latas viejas y con gran paciencia le enseñó al niño todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de la Browning que iba a disparar.

- ¿Estás listo, soldado? –preguntó John.

- ¡Listo señor!

Sam los miraba, sentado en un viejo automóvil verde que dormía allí desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo. El pequeño sonreía, feliz de ver a su padre y a su hermano mayor junto a él. John le dio las últimas indicaciones a Dean y apartándose, permitió que su primogénito disparase. El golpe fue tan fuerte que arrojó al pequeño niño a tierra. Había acertado el tiro, pero el impacto era demasiado para un pequeño de menos de 35 kilos. Así que John le indicó que apuntara nuevamente y colocándose detrás de él, le sostuvo los brazos para absorber así el impacto del arma. Esta vez no hubo inconvenientes y Dean pudo disparar a todos los blancos que su padre le ofreció.

- Bien, Dean. Te felicito, hijo. Lo has hecho muy bien. Serás un gran soldado.

- Gracias, papá.

Comenzaba a hacer frío nuevamente y los Winchester entraron a casa de Bobby en busca de una taza de chocolate caliente y un fuego donde calentar sus helados huesos. Sam se inclinó hacia su padre y le dijo:

- ¿Me ayudas a hacerle una tarjeta de cumpleaños a Dean? Tío Bobby le ha regalado una navaja, tú lo has llevado a disparar las armas grandes y yo… no le he dado nada. Y es mi hermano… -los ojos del pequeño se habían llenado de lágrimas.

- Está bien, Sammy. Lo haré –respondió conmovido John. Y dirigiéndose a Dean -¿puedes ayudar a Bobby en la cocina? Creo que está preparando hamburguesas para la cena.

- Claro, papá.

Unos cuarenta minutos después, Bobby y Dean terminaban su gran tarea en la cocina y dirigiéndose hacia el comedor, llamaron a padre e hijo –que seguían ocupados- para que se sentaran a la mesa. John tenía una expresión satisfecha y perpleja en su rostro. Tal vez porque se sentía feliz de haber compartido ese día con sus chicos, pero también extrañaba a Mary, tal vez se preguntaba cómo sería un día como éste si ella viviera. No quiso arruinar la jornada mencionando el nombre de su esposa. Sabía cuánto le dolía eso a su primogénito, porque él sí la recordaba.

El pequeño Sam no pudo aguantar más su ansiedad y gritando a la vez que saltaba le dio un sobre a su hermano:

- ¡Toma, Dean! Esto es para ti. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Ves que yo también me acordé?

- Claro que sí, Sammy. Gracias, hermanito –le respondió el pecoso mientras abría el sobre.

Dentro estaba una tarjeta bastante mal recortada, con pequeños dibujos hechos por la inconfundible mano de Sam y otras figuras pegadas, entre ellas varias de los Pitufos, personajes que adoraban los niños y luego con letra temblorosa estaba escrito: ¡FELIZ CUMPLE, DE! TE QUIERE, TU HERMANITO SAMMY.

Cuando el pecoso levantó la vista, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo único que pudo decir fue:

-¡Gracias, hermanito! La llevaré siempre conmigo. Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado. Luego abrazó a su hermano, a su padre y a Bobby. La extraña y particular familia cenó alegremente esa noche. Y esos recuerdos quedaron impresos en las mentes de todos como uno de los mejores días que pasaron juntos.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo están? Yo bastante bien, he sobrevivido a una semana intensísima de trabajo y a la primera semana de clases de los niños. Dos cosas que combinadas, son terribles, así que lamento no haberme aparecido antes por aquí… Y ahora lo hago aprovechando el feriado de Carnaval que rige en mi país a partir de este año. Gracias a eso, hoy y mañana podré subir algunos capis de todo lo que les debo. Y luego desapareceré hasta la próxima semana. Sólo me quedará el domingo libre, así que (*llora desconsolada*) paciencia, amigs míos. Pasando al capi, otro cumple feliz para Dean. Por ahora predominan la inocencia y la paz en sus cumpleaños, pero no se hagan ilusiones… ya saben cómo es todo….¡Disfruten! **

**COMBO FELIZ EN BELGRADE, MONTANA ( 1987)**

La vida parecía sonreírle al pequeño de casi ocho años. En septiembre pasado había comenzado su segundo grado de educación elemental y todo parecía marchar de maravillas en su vida. Compartía una pequeña y desalineada habitación en un hotelucho céntrico junto a su padre y a su hermanito. John se había instalado en esa ciudad a pedido de un conocido cazador que le estaba enseñando un par de cosas que no sabía acerca de los demonios y de los exorcismos. No era un tema simple y por eso el hombre se había detenido allí más tiempo de lo que solía hacer normalmente. De todos modos, eso había permitido que el primogénito de la familia hubiera podido iniciar y continuar su segundo grado sin mayores contratiempos. Sus días parecían ser todos iguales rodeados de un extraño halo de rutina –desconocida para el niño- pero que tenía el encanto de lo efímero. Al levantarse por la mañana ayudaba a su padre a cambiar y alimentar al más pequeño de la familia, desayunaban todos juntos y luego su padre y Sam lo acompañaban hasta la puerta de la escuela. Los primeros días del ciclo escolar habían sido realmente traumáticos para todos. John no estaba seguro de deber permitir que el chico se quedara solo en la escuela. Imaginaba que allí podrían acechar toda clase de peligros a los que estaba exponiendo al niño. La primera semana se quedó fuera de la escuela, esperándolo. No pudo apartarse del edificio escolar, el miedo lo paralizada y volvían a su memoria todos los tristes acontecimientos que lo habían llevado a esa situación. Ya había perdido a Mary, no podía permitirse perder también a Dean. Siguió muy angustiado hasta que la segunda semana, antes de entrar a clases, el niño se volvió y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su padre, le dijo: "Está bien, papá. Todo estará bien. Regresa con Sammy a casa y asegúrate que esté bien." Al hombre se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero comprendió que debía dejar libre a su hijo, hacerle espacio para que viviera su propia vida. Asintió débilmente y regresó por dónde había venido. A Sammy tampoco le fue fácil acostumbrarse a la ausencia temporal de su hermano. Y aunque el crío tenía sólo tres años y medio, se daba perfecta cuenta de lo que ocurría. El año anterior no había notado que su hermano no estaba en casa porque él era muy pequeño y además había transcurrido bastante tiempo en casa del Pastor Jim y otro tanto en casa de un matrimonio amigo de la familia. Pero este año el jovenzuelo estaba mucho más grande, se había apegado mucho a su hermano y además estaban solos los tres. No había nadie más. Así que cuando regresaban de acompañar a Dean a la escuela, el silencio se hacía insoportable y el crío comenzaba a explorar los alrededores de la habitación. Una mañana en que John parecía especialmente ensimismado, Sammy se aburrió tanto que logró abrir la ventana y salió al balcón, desde donde trató de divisar a su hermano. No lo logró, pero sí perdió el equilibrio y quedó en una precaria posición sobre la baranda. De allí fue rescatado segundos después por un pálido y aterrorizado John Winchester, que comenzaba a descubrir que en el mundo cotidiano podían existir tantos o más peligros que en la penumbra. Al hombre jamás se le había ocurrido que cuidar de un crío de tres años fuera difícil, extenuante y estresante. Siempre había imaginado que era casi como un juego de niños y por eso había dado esa responsabilidad a su primogénito. Ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de la gran carga que había colocado sobre los hombros de Dean. Pero sus vidas eran así, no podía echarse atrás. Debía hallar a la cosa que había matado a su esposa, y para eso necesitaba a su pequeño soldado. Para Dean la situación tampoco había sido fácil los primeros días. No era un chico muy comunicativo así que hasta que conoció a sus compañeros y los aceptó, se sintió como un marciano en medio de la nada. Además, extrañaba terriblemente a su hermanito. Estaba acostumbrado a las ausencias de John, pero no así a no tener con él al pequeño Sam. Se consoló pensando que tal vez la próxima primavera lograra convencer a su padre de permitirle traer consigo al jardín de niños al chiquillo. Luego de unas semanas, la rutina se había establecido para todos. Luego de dejar a Dean en el colegio, John regresaba al cuarto con Sam, ordenaba un poco la habitación, a veces iba con el niño a charlar con su colega cazador y otras se dedicaba a comprar lo necesario para alimentar a su familia o llevaba la ropa al lavadero. Pasado el mediodía, caminaba con el niño pequeño hacia la escuela de Dean y lo recogía. Regresaban a su improvisada casa y allí almorzaban todos juntos. Unos instantes después de acabar la comida, John tomaba sus cosas y con el consabido discursillo de cuidar al pequeño, desaparecía hasta la hora de la cena y a veces hasta la madrugada. Cuando regresaba tarde, los niños ya dormían. Y si lo hacía para cenar, Dean había preparado todo lo mejor que podía y casi siempre cenaban juntos. En resumen, una buena vida familiar. Aunque en este caso, tenía fecha de vencimiento.

El 24 de enero había amanecido soleado y fresco. John ayudó al chico a prepararse el desayuno y mirándolo amorosamente le dijo:

- Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.

- Gracias papá – respondió el rubio sonrojándose. Eran pocas las oportunidades en que su padre le hablaba dirigiéndose a él así, de modo que sintió una gratificante calidez en su interior. Entre ellos ese laconismo era más de lo que podían decirse en años. Cuando el pequeño se despertó, se unió a las felicitaciones, que en este caso fueron acompañadas de besos llenos de cereal y miel que el pecoso aceptó gustoso, sólo porque quien se los estaba otorgando era nada menos que su hermanito pequeño. Dean entró a la escuela sin saber nada de lo que iba a ocurrir. Había sido una idea de la maestra, con la que John tenía una deuda de gratitud. La semana anterior lo había llamado para hablar acerca del niño y allí había sugerido la idea. El cazador la aceptó instantáneamente sintiéndose feliz de poder colaborar.

…..

- Dean Winchester, ¿podrías por favor ir hasta la dirección y pedir que te den el registro de los alumnos? –la voz de la maestra sonaba dura y distante y aunque el chico hubiera querido negarse, sólo asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y salió disparado hacia la dirección del colegio. En el momento en que salió por la puerta, los preparativos se aceleraron y en pocos minutos todo el grupo había preparado una mesa con bebidas, comida y una torta con mucho dulce, chocolate y cerezas. Se colocaron todos detrás de la mesa y esperaron. Unos segundos después, el rubito entró al aula con aire ausente.

- "Feliz cumpleaños, Dean" –gritaron al unísono maestra y alumnos. El chico se quedó allí, sin poder emitir palabra. Sus ojos verdes recorrían el lugar buscando al niño que cumplía años. No recordaba haber oído nada acerca de un cumpleaños, salvo el suyo, por supuesto. Y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta: era a él al que felicitaban. Era una fiesta para él. Era su cumpleaños. Lentamente se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su boca y en sus ojos comenzó a brillar la alegría del momento. La pequeña fiesta transcurrió en paz y los chicos disfrutaron de lo lindo. Dean tuvo su pastel de chocolate, pidió tres deseos y apagó las velas soplando enérgicamente. Para ser completamente feliz sólo le faltaba estar junto a su padre y su hermanito. Y volver a tener a su mamá, claro.

…..

Cuando salió de la escuela, el chiquillo estaba tan excitado que las palabras se atropellaban en su boca y no lograba contar a su familia lo que había vivido ese día. Tardó casi hasta llegar al cuarto de hotel en poder resumir todo lo que había visto y disfrutado. Sammy lo miraba con los ojos grandes y atentos, llenos de asombro y admiración por ese hermano suyo que tanto parecía saber de todo. Y John miraba a ambos chicos amorosamente, como pocas veces se permitía hacerlo. Una vez dentro de la habitación, John dejó que los hermanos se pusieran a jugar mientras el rubio salpicaba la conversación con detalles de "su fiesta". Se notaba que estaba feliz. Así que el padre tuvo otra idea mejor.

- Oye, Dean. ¿A ti te gusta la pizza, verdad? –preguntó con desinterés.

- Claro, papá. Adoro la pizza –respondió sin comprender el sentido de la pregunta.

- Pues… ¿qué les parece si nos vestimos muy bien y nos vamos los tres a Chuck E. Cheese a comer pizza? – la pregunta quedó ahogada por las exclamaciones de los chicos.

Chuck E. Cheese era el paraíso de la pizza y la hamburguesa y Dean amaba esas comidas. Que su padre le hiciera esa propuesta estaba más allá de cualquier regalo que la vida le pudiera hacer para su cumpleaños. Así que salió disparado a cambiarse de ropa y a ayudar a su hermanito a hacerlo.

La velada transcurrió con total calma y felicidad y los chicos comenzaron a entristecerse cuando vieron a John mirar varias veces su reloj. Comprendían que éste debía irse a trabajar pero luego de un día tan bello, se resistían a que éste acabara así.

- Papá… ¿no podríamos quedarnos un rato más? –el mayor no se atrevió a pedir a su padre directamente que se quedara con ellos. Sabía que no debía molestarlo.

John lo miró unos instantes y luego le dijo:

- Les hare una propuesta, chicos. Vamos a ir a jugar al pac man. Si me ganan, me quedo con ustedes a jugar hasta que me pidan regresar al hotel. Si pierden, me voy a trabajar. ¿Qué dicen?

- Que voy a patear su trasero, señor –fue la respuesta del rubito, festejada por el pequeño Sammy.

Y unos momentos después, no hubo en el mundo padre más feliz de dejarse ganar el juego que John Winchester.

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! He vuelto! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capi de esta historia. Durante los meses de actividad laboral será así, lamentablemente. A cuentagotas será como pueda publicar pero seguiré haciéndolo. ¡Por ustedes y por mí! Gracias por la paciencia y la comprensión. No me odien. He aquí un nuevo capi… espero que les guste, tal como los otros, la historia es real, los detalles son inventados. Disfrútenla!**

**Winchestergirl93:**** hola! Evaaaaa! Me alegra que te guste el lado amoroso de John, pero no olvides que sigue siendo un militar enseñando a sus soldados… tenlo presente, eh? Y sí soy de Argentina, amiga de sammynanci, creía que me habías reconocido! Jajajajaa.**

**Patriwinchester:**** he vuelto, patri, he vueltoooo! Y sip, lamentablemente ando a mil pero no dejaré de escribir. Y me he enterado que ha sido tu cumple, así que como no he podido saludarte, te dedico este capítulo para ti, como regalo de cumpleaños, amiga!**

**Hikariuzumakipotter:**** amiga mía! Cuánto me alegra que te haya gustado y emocionado la historia de los cumples de Dean. No la he terminado. Seguirán más capis, así que mantente conectada… Besos.**

Nevada, enero 24 de 1988.

New Kid all the time.

Es un tranquilo día de invierno en el pequeño suburbio en donde viven. El sol ilumina lentamente las pequeñas cabañas alineadas cerca de la montaña. Son las 8 de la mañana y el día está iniciando para la familia Winchester, pero no es un día como cualquier otro: hoy, el primogénito cumple nueve años. Hoy se mudan por tercera vez en el año escolar. Hoy, Dean Winchester volverá a ser El Chico Nuevo de siempre. Tal vez ni siquiera logre terminar el tercer grado y tenga que comenzar de nuevo el año siguiente. Pero esa es su realidad. Ningún hada madrina vendrá a cambiarla. El chiquillo abre los ojos consciente de que hoy cumple nueve años. Nueve años de vida trashumante, nueve años de cuidar a su hermanito, nueve años de ser el mejor amigo de su padre. Nueve años. Ya sabe acerca de los fantasmas, los seres que acechan en la oscuridad, conoce de armas tan bien como cualquier cazador adulto y aunque su padre no le permite manejarlas a todas, sabe lo suficiente como para hacer frente a cualquier imprevisto. Pero también sabe jugar futbol, divertirse con sus amigos, hacer travesuras y hacer todo lo que un niño de nueve años hace. Y por más que John se empeñe en hacerlo crecer, sigue siendo un niño y como tal conserva aún la frescura de sus años. Lo que no sabe es que hoy todo es diferente. Un llamado telefónico ha hecho que su padre decida que debe moverse. Hoy. Alguien los necesita. Debe ir con su familia hacia otra parte, debe proteger inocentes a como dé lugar. Y si eso significa escapar como si fueran delincuentes perseguidos por la policía, pues así se hará. El cazador murmura unas órdenes y dirige su mirada atenta hacia su primogénito, quien en el acto comprende. Comienza a empacar sus cosas y las de Sam, que aún duerme en su cama, ajeno a lo que está ocurriendo. Todo ha sucedido tan rápido que no se ha dado cuenta de que no volverá a ver a su maestra, ni a sus compañeros, ni volverá a jugar futbol con el pequeño vecino. Poco a poco la realidad penetra en su conciencia, perturbándolo, lastimándolo. Pero se cuida muy bien de mostrar lo que siente. Sabe que el precio de eso podría ser la rabia y el desdén de su padre, y para él, John es lo más grande que existe en este mundo.

- Hijo, voy hasta la escuela a pedir tu documentación, para inscribirte en otro colegio. Cuida bien de tu hermano, ¿has entendido? Y ten todo listo, apenas regrese, partiremos.

- Claro, sí señor – es la breve respuesta del pecoso, que se queda mirando pensativo mientras el hombre se aleja de la cabaña. Sabe que no debe perder tiempo, conoce la rutina: mientras John se ocupa del papeleo, él debe cargar el automóvil con todas sus cosas y por supuesto, debe preparar a Sam.

Se dirige hacia la cama del pequeño que duerme. Los pies le pesan. Los arrastra. Los ojos le queman pero sabe que tiene que seguir adelante. Como todo buen soldado. Y él quiere ser el mejor soldado de su padre. Y lo será, de eso no tiene dudas.

- ¡Sam! ¡Sammy! ¡Vamos, Sammy, despierta! –insiste el rubio sacudiendo el hombro del pequeño.

- ¿Mmmmm? ¿Dean?

- Sí, soy yo –le responde el aludido con voz atenazada de angustia.

- ¿Qué pasa? Tengo sueño, mucho sueño…

- No hay tiempo para holgazanear, Sammy. Papá ha ordenado que te prepare para irnos y eso es lo que voy a hacer aunque tenga que meterte debajo de la ducha fría…

La amenaza surte efecto en el acto: el castaño se sienta en su cama, se frota los ojos cargados de sueño y pregunta:

- ¿Por qué, Dean?

La pregunta pega con toda su fuerza en la mente del mayor. Sí. Eso. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera él lo comprende. No lo sabe, pero no puede decirle eso a nadie, menos aún al mocoso.

- ¿Por qué no cierras el pico, Sammy? Porque papá lo ha ordenado, ¿has entendido, enano?

- Pero… pero…

- ¡Pero nada! ¡Vístete y siéntate en el porche! Yo cargaré todo en el Impala –el rubio hace una pausa y se ablanda- Cómete una galleta, Sam.

- Sí, De.

Media hora más tarde, todo ha sido cargado en el vehículo y los niños están sentados en escalón del porche, con las caras tristes. Ninguno de los dos habla. El vecinito con el que Dean suele jugar futbol lo ve desde su ventana y se acerca vistiendo ropa deportiva.

- ¿Jugamos un partido, Dean? –pregunta ilusionado.

- No, lo siento. Estamos esperando a nuestro padre. Nos vamos.

- ¿Te vas de viaje? ¿Adónde? ¿Cuándo regresas? –el chico lanza las preguntas una detrás de otra.

Dean sabe lo que tiene que responder. Lo ha oído cientos de veces en su corta vida y también lo ha practicado con su padre. Pero no se le antoja hacerlo. ¿Por qué? La pregunta de su hermanito retumba en su cabeza. Miente, Dean, miente. Dile que regresas luego del fin de semana. Que vas a visitar a tu tía. Pero no quiere, no puede.

- Me voy, George. Nos vamos para siempre. Jamás regresaré. Mi padre nos lleva a otra ciudad, a otra escuela. Él dice que aquí no es seguro y que debemos irnos.

- ¿Peligro? Pero si aquí todo es muy tranquilo. Mi madre dice que es el sitio ideal para que mi hermano y yo crezcamos sanos y… -el chico se calla, enmudece y mira los ojos brillantes de su amigo, que le confirman que no bromea, que se va y que no volverán a verse. Ve al rubio abrazar al pequeño que tiene a su lado, en un vano esfuerzo por ocultar la tristeza que lo embarga en ese momento. Y George toma una decisión.

- Entonces, toma –le dice extendiéndole el balón de futbol- Llévatelo y cuando juegues acuérdate de mí.

- No, George, no puedo aceptarlo –le responde confundido el mayor de los Winchester.

- Claro que puedes. ¿O es que acaso no quieres acordarte más de mí? –le sonríe el chico.

Y ante ese argumento, Dean toma el balón y aunque en ese momento quisiera abrazar a su amigo, sólo le tiende la mano, muy formal y le dice:

- Gracias, George. En serio. Gracias.

- De nada –le responde el chico y se da la vuelta lentamente para regresar a su casa.

Unos momentos después, John llega desde el pueblo, bastante agitado y tomando las llaves del vehículo que reposan sobre la mesa, pregunta:

- ¿Todo listo, chicos?

- Sí señor –responden a coro los pequeños.

Y así emprenden la marcha. No hay un destino fijo. Puede ser cualquier pueblecito que hallen en el camino o una gran ciudad. Sobre eso no hay certeza. Ninguno tiene deseos de hablar. Unas millas más adelante el pequeño se duerme, aburrido de tanto silencio y el mayor trata de alejar los pensamientos negros que invaden su ser. John parece concentrado en el camino. Pero está observando a su primogénito.

- Oye, Dean. Sé que no es el mejor modo de pasar tu cumpleaños pero te juro que no ha sido intencional. No he querido hacer este viaje hoy, sólo que he debido hacerlo…

El rubio alza la vista sorprendido de que su padre recuerde que hoy es su cumpleaños y de que muy a su manera, se esté disculpando por lo que ha hecho. Ambos hechos son bastante raros y sorprenden gratamente al chico. – No hay cuidado, papá. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste y de verdad todo está bien – le responde el rubito.

Algunas horas más tarde han llegado a Texas. No era el lugar adonde John pensaba ocultarse durante un tiempo pero de alguna manera ha sentido que debía detenerse allí y lo ha hecho. El suburbio es tranquilo y solitario, el mayor ayuda a su padre a desempacar las pocas pertenencias de la familia y luego recibe agradecido el billete que el cazador le tiende mientras le dice:

- Vete con Sammy y tómense una malteada. No se alejen mucho. Y tengan mucho cuidado. ¿Han comprendido?

- ¡Sí, señor! –ambos responden a coro y salen corriendo hacia un pequeño puesto en donde venden refrescos a no más de cincuenta metros de la puerta de su nuevo hogar. Se sientan y ven a los niños del vecindario mientras regresan de la escuela. "Mañana seré el El Chico Nuevo de Siempre" piensa Dean sombrío.

- ¡Hey, tú! ¡El rubio! –le grita de pronto un muchacho de su edad, regordete y decidido. El crío camina con una pelota bajo el brazo. -¿Te unes a nosotros? Necesitamos un portero y he pensado que tú podrías hacerlo. Trae a tu hermano contigo, porque ¿es tu hermanito, verdad?

Dean asiente lentamente, tratando de asimilar lo que le han dicho. Toma de la mano a Sammy que lo mira sonriente y se encamina hacia el campo de juego. Después de todo, tal vez no sea tan malo ser El Chico Nuevo de Siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

**HOlAA! Aquí he regresado después de tanto tiempo y lo he hecho porque no quiero dejarlas sin los cumples de los chicos. Ha sido un gran sacrificio para mí y espero poder adelantar más este fin de semana. Disfruten la lectura, y espero sus comentarios, aunque sea para saber que siguen ahí… please! Y… FELICES PASCUAS!**

**ALBUQUERQUE, NUEVO MÉXICO. 1991.**

Cumpleaños número doce de Dean. John ha decidido instalarse en esta ciudad por varios meses. Ha comenzado a buscar un trabajo y ha hallado uno como obrero de la construcción. Dean ha iniciado las clases como alumno del sexto grado de la Escuela Primaria Georgia O'Keeffe. Los Winchester han decidido tomarse unas vacaciones de la caza. John necesita creer que él también puede tener una vida normal. Y quiere que sus hijos también lo crean. El entusiasmo con que el mayor recibió la noticia ha asombrado a su padre, ya que el chico es un cazador nato y realmente disfruta el hecho de estar en la ruta. Esta vez parece necesitar una "vida normal".

El 24 de enero amanece templado. Es la ventaja de vivir en un lugar como Nuevo México. El invierno no es crudo como en otros estados. Los chicos se levantan temprano y a las 9 de la mañana están en la escuela. Hoy no es la excepción. Dean es el nuevo de la clase, pero se las ha arreglado para ser aceptado rápidamente. Es una año más grande que sus compañeros. Tiene más experiencia de vida, conoce medio país, es bien parecido, simpático y ocurrente. En pocos días hasta sus maestros han caído bajo su hechizo. El rubio va a ser una seria amenaza para las damas. John puede verlo. Cada día le recuerda más a Mary. El mismo cabello rubio, sus mismos ojos verdes y profundos. Los mismos gestos.

Los compañeros lo saludan apenas ingresan al salón de clases, apretones de mano, palmadas en los hombros. Son casi adolescentes. Las clases transcurren lentas pero con normalidad. Dean hace un esfuerzo y trata de concentrarse en las matemáticas, la ciencia, la geografía. Por fin llega la hora del almuerzo y en el comedor, el mayor de los Winchester se encuentra con su hermanito, que entusiasmado le dice que su maestra de ciencias, la señorita Lyle le quiere saludar. Le asombra pero responde gentil y respetuoso al saludo de la joven maestra.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Así que tú eres el hermano de mi mejor alumno? Imagino que eres tan buen alumno como Sam. Bien, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Dean! –dice la maestra sin esperar respuesta.

- Gracias, señorita Lyle. Es usted muy amable –responde caballerosamente el rubio.

- Oh, no es nada. ¿Tu padre viene hoy a recogerlos?

- Sí, cuando sale de su trabajo nos pasa a buscar –contesta el Winchester.

- Perfecto, porque quiero hablar con él acerca de Sam y un trabajo escolar que estoy haciendo.

Sin esperar respuesta, la señorita Lyle se aleja por el corredor. Los hermanos se terminan el almuerzo en silencio y pronto suena el timbre indicando que ha llegado la hora de regresar a clases.

Por la tarde tienen clases de gimnasia y Dean se ha anotado en la práctica de baseball. No es que sea fanático de ese deporte, pero siente que quiere hacer algo distinto, por eso no ha elegido fútbol. Es bastante bueno porque es rápido, tiene buenos reflejos –que sus compañeros ignoran dónde los ha adquirido- y sabe jugar en equipo. Así que esa tarde el profesor lo invita a formar parte del equipo de baseball de la escuela. El chico no cabe en sí de alegría. Parece que por fin van a poder tener una vida normal.

Cuando salen de la escuela, John los está esperando pacientemente y apenas los saluda, se presenta la señorita Lyle, que explica:

- Señor Winchester, soy la maestra de ciencias de Sam. Y quisiera hablar con usted acerca de un proyecto que involucra a su hijo menor.

John se asombra primero, se preocupa después.

- ¿Ha hecho algo malo mi hijo, señorita Lyle?

- No, no. Creo que no me ha comprendido. Su hijo ha sido seleccionado para participar en una feria de ciencias. Si tiene un minuto se lo explicaré –dice la astuta mujer.

- Bien –John titubea- Yo… en realidad… nosotros estábamos por ir a Mac Donald's a comer unas hamburguesas, ya que es el cumpleaños de mi hijo mayor. ¿Quiere acompañarnos?

- ¡Oh, qué maravillosa idea! –acepta en el acto la maestra.

…..

Unos minutos después, el grupo ha pedido sus hamburguesas y charlan animadamente. John ha aceptado que Sammy haga ese viaje con su docente hasta Nuevo México. El hombre está orgulloso de su hijo. Dean está callado y observa a la mujer que no para de hablar con su padre. Se siente un poco molesto porque ha perdido protagonismo de repente. Justo el día de su duodécimo cumpleaños. Pero ve a John tan tranquilo, tan relajado, sus ojos brillan con algo parecido a la felicidad por primera vez desde la muerte de Mary, así que calla.

- Papá, ¿podemos ir a jugar a los videojuegos? –pregunta el más pequeño.

- Está bien –les responde un complaciente padre –pero tengan cuidado.

- ¿Te gusta tu maestra, no es verdad, enano? –comienza a molestarlo Dean.

- Cállate, Dean. La señorita Lyle es muy buena. Y creo que a papá también le gusta. ¿Qué piensas?

- ¡Cierra el pico! ¿Qué mierda te crees, niñato? –gruñe el mayor con fastidio.

….

Al anochecer, una sorpresa inesperada se produce en el humilde y pequeño departamento que la familia alquila. Diez chicos de la edad de Dean tocan la puerta. Cargan gaseosas, sándwiches, papas fritas, una torta. Una pelirroja se adelanta y toca la puerta, decidida. John abre.

- Buenas noches, señor Winchester. ¿Está Dean en casa? – el tono es persuasivo y amable.

- Mmmmm sí. ¿Quiénes son ustedes, muchachos? –pregunta John aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

- Somos compañeros de clases de su hijo. Y como hoy es su cumpleaños y lo han elegido para formar parte del equipo de baseball de la escuela, queremos festejarlo.

John se siente un poco aturdido. No cabe en sí de orgullo. En el mismo día se ha enterado que sus hijos han hecho grandes logros escolares. Sus muchachos son capaces de grandes cosas. Si Mary viviera para verlo…

Se voltea y mira a Dean, que le devuelve la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, hijo?

- Lo lamento papá, no creí que fuera importante…

El hombre contiene las ganas de abrazarlo, toma a Sam de la mano y les indica a los chicos que pasen. Él y el pequeño se recuestan en la cama grande a ver televisión mientras los jovencitos ríen, bromean, comen, escuchan música. En una palabra, se divierten.

Son casi las once de la noche cuando el último de los chicos se va a su casa. El departamento ha quedado hecho un caos y Dean ha comenzado a recoger papeles del suelo.

- Déjalo, hijo. Mañana podemos hacerlo juntos –le dice el cazador.

Dean se sorprende y piensa que cuando John no está bajo el estrés de la caza, es casi un padre feliz. Su rostro se ensombrece pensando en la incertidumbre de su futuro. John capta el gesto y le pregunta: ¿Qué te preocupa, hijo?

- No, nada –responde meneando tristemente la cabeza – pensaba en esta vida que estamos llevando. Que es demasiado bonita para ser verdad.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos para siempre aquí, papi? –pregunta el pequeño Sam.

- Lo intentaremos, hijo. Pero no te prometo nada.

En silencio, los tres Winchester se van a la cama. En medio de la oscuridad, Dean oye la voz de su padre que le dice: -¡Feliz cumpleaños, hijo!

Y Sammy desde la cama contigua agrega: "Te quiero, Dean."

Dean sonríe lleno de felicidad e ilusión.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola, gente! Heme aquí con otro capi. Trece añitos para Dean. Casi un adolescente. Espero que les guste y que me sigan leyendo. Me he hecho el firme propósito de terminar estas historias antes de julio. Gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron review y a los que leen en silencio, también. Los quiero mucho. **

Flint, Michigan. 24 de enero de 1992

Hace mucho frío. Está helando y las calles lucen desiertas. Ningún ser humano en sus cabales circularía a estas horas por el pequeño pueblecito. Pero los Winchester no son gente normal. Al menos no lo son en el sentido en que la mayoría interpreta esa palabra. Es casi medianoche y la calma del ambiente se interrumpe con el potente rugir del motor de un Chevy Impala del 67. Descienden tres figuras de él. El mayor se adelanta y se registra en la recepción del sucio motel de carretera. Los otros dos, unos niños, esperan fuera pacientemente. El más pequeño se apoya en el mayor, evidentemente adormilado. Cuando John se ha registrado, cruza el estacionamiento seguido de cerca por los dos chicos. Abre el maletero del vehículo y le pasa un bolso a cada niño. Él hace lo propio con un bulto más grande y pesado. Luego avanzan hasta la puerta de la habitación que les ha tocado en suerte esta vez. Ya dentro de la habitación, cada uno se aboca a sus tareas: Dean organiza la cocina, pone a calentar un poco de agua para preparar una sopa instantánea. Sam salta sobre una de las camas y suspira, paseando su mirada por el cuarto, se ve cansado y desilusionado. Parece no encajar allí, como si el chico perteneciera a otro lugar. John, por su parte, abre el bolso grande y despliega unos mapas sobre la mesa, concentrado en carreteras, augurios y otras cosas. Dean se le acerca y en silencio toma un arma y comienza a limpiarla concienzudamente. Padre e hijo conocen su rutina a la perfección y la cumplen sin excepciones. Dean hace una pausa, mira a su hermanito y le arroja el control remoto del televisor.

- Mira un poco de televisión, Sammy. La sopa no estará hasta dentro de unos minutos.

El pequeño hace una mueca de asco pero obedece.

- ¿No podemos comer otra cosa? No me gusta la sopa…

- Sam, sabes que debes comer lo que tu hermano prepare. No podemos darnos el lujo de comer lo que nos gusta. Todos debemos colaborar. ¿Has comprendido? –tercia John bastante serio.

Sam asiente y se concentra en la televisión. Sabe que no ganará ninguna discusión con su padre. Al menos no por ahora.

La cena transcurre sin novedades. El Winchester mayor decide salir a hacer unas investigaciones, así que con un gesto le indica a su primogénito que está a cargo. Dean asiente en silencio. Cuando John sale de la habitación, el ambiente parece distenderse instantáneamente. El pecoso termina rápidamente de ordenar la cocina, Sam ayuda con los bolsos y luego los hermanos se sientan frente al televisor, sintonizan una transmisión deportiva y ríen y bromean despreocupadamente. Unos minutos más tarde, Dean se levanta, rebusca algo en su bolso y cuando lo halla lo parte y tiende la mitad a su hermano: uno de los chocolates que se robó en la tienda de la última gasolinera ha sobrevivido al viaje. Y los chicos Winchester lo saborean con fruición, como si fuera el último que vayan a probar.

- Me gustaría que mañana fuera un día especial, Sam –manifiesta pensativo el rubio.

- Sí, tendríamos que hacer algo distinto, como una fiesta…

- Sabes que eso no es posible, Sammy. Papá está trabajando y no podemos perder tiempo con fiestas de cumpleaños. Eso es cosa de niñitos –dice muy convencido el pecoso.

Sam lo mira y se calla. Para él, festejar el cumpleaños sigue siendo muy importante.

- Hora de dormir, hermanito –corta toda discusión el mayor.

Sam obedece. Se pone su pijama y luego de lavarse los dientes se mete a la cama. Mira a su hermano, que termina de ordenar algunas cosas en el cuarto y luego lo ve meterse en su cama también. Hay una tercera cama que Dean ha dejado perfectamente preparada para su padre. Sabe que regresará tarde, cansado y tal vez golpeado o herido. En la nevera hay varias latas de cerveza, sólo por si acaso.

- Buenas noches, hermano –saluda Dean suavemente.

- Buenas noches, De –responde el menor sintiéndose seguro allí donde está el mayor. – ¡Y feliz cumpleaños! –agrega el chiquillo.

- Gracias –responde bajito y con emoción el pecoso, sintiendo su pecho inundarse de un dulce calor.

Tal como era previsible, John llega muy tarde, todo cubierto de barro y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Dean lo oye, pero no se mueve. El cazador se dirige hacia el baño y toma una ducha. Unos minutos más tarde, abre una lata de cerveza y mira el mapa otra vez. Dean se sienta en su cama, lo mira interrogativo.

- Hay una extraña cantidad de reportes de cambiaformas desde aquí hasta Minnesota –explica el hombre.

- ¿Vamos a seguirles el rastro? –pregunta el preadolescente.

El Winchester asiente y luego se prepara para acostarse.

- Duérmete, es tarde –es el lacónico saludo de su padre. Pero Dean lo entiende perfectamente. Ha aprendido a leer entre líneas y sabe que es el modo que tiene el mayor para demostrarle su afecto y su preocupación.

El día amanece nublado, oscuro y frío. Dean tiene oficialmente 13 años. Pasan el día en los bosques, cubiertos de barro, hundidos en la nieve, helados hasta los huesos. Los cambiaformas se han ocultado allí y es necesario capturar uno al menos para interrogarlo. John necesita saber el motivo de esa extraña actividad en esa época del año. No logran atrapar ninguno. El anochecer los encuentra agotados y casi congelados. En el motel, consiguen darse una rápida ducha con agua tibia antes de que la calefacción se apague. El conserje explica que se ha dañado la caldera.

- Bien, parece que tendremos que cenar sopa otra vez –arriesga John molesto.

- Pero es el cumpleaños de Dean, papá –casi grita Sam.

John vuelve la mirada a su primogénito que está extrañamente callado. Casi lo había olvidado. Trece años. Toda una vida cazando. Vaya.

- Feliz cumpleaños, hijo –le dice y se queda en silencio, meditabundo.

- Gracias, papá –responde el pecoso bajando la mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres que te regalemos, hijo? –se anima a preguntar el ex marine.

Dean levanta la vista incrédulo. La oferta es tentadora. Mira a su hermanito y recuerda la escena de la noche anterior. Sabe que están cortos de dinero, pero se atreve igual a pedir lo que desea, más por Sam que por él. – Hay un lugar en las afueras del pueblo. Una vieja fonda, se llama Mama Janer's. ¿Podríamos ir a cenar fuera esta noche?

John también sabe que los fondos con que cuentan no les permiten grandes lujos, pero ese pequeño capricho de su primogénito, aún puede dárselo. - ¡Claro, hijo! ¡Prepárense, que nos vamos a cenar fuera!

Los chicos intercambian miradas de incredulidad y felicidad. En pocos segundos están listos y los tres emprenden la marcha hacia el lugar. La cena transcurre con total normalidad, salvo el hecho de que la comida es tan grasosa que John prácticamente no come. Los críos están felices y devoran varias hamburguesas como si de un manjar se tratara. Conversan, ríen y se comportan como si de una familia normal se tratara. El rostro de Dean se ensombrece varias veces durante la velada y John sabe porque es: ha recordado a su madre y eso lo ha entristecido. Lo sabe porque él tampoco puede evitar recordar a Mary cada vez que uno de los chicos cumple años. El pequeño no se da cuenta de nada y apenas puede, pide un helado que disfruta enormemente, por lo que se puede ver en su rostro. Más tarde, los tres Winchester regresan a la habitación de motel. La caldera ha sido reparada y el ambiente se siente tibio y acogedor. Invita al reposo nocturno. Sammy está prácticamente dormido de pie, así que Dean lo acuesta y lo arropa. Luego se acuesta él mismo, habiendo previamente ayudado en silencio a su padre a preparar los bolsos. Partirán al amanecer. Dean ya se ha metido en su cama mientras recuerda la hermosa velada que ha pasado con su familia. John ronca suavemente en su cama. El hombre está agotado.

Dean poco a poco está cayendo en la inconsciencia cuando una vocecita lo sobresalta.

- Gracias, Dean –dice el pequeño con voz pastosa.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta el aludido.

- Tú sabes porque. Me salvaste de comer sopa otra vez.

- Cierra la boca, enano y duérmete –dice el mayor con tono mandón. Es el tono que usa para disimular su emoción.

FIN


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Y bien? Espero que les haya gustado el capi anterior. Aquí traigo el próximo, en donde Dean cumple 14. Vaya edad, eh? Y veremos cómo lo manejan los Winchester, a su particular modo… Se aprecian reviews, son mi combustible… **

**¿Ven que voy camino a terminar la historia antes de julio? **

**Y por cierto, gracias patriwinchester, chiyo y winchestergirl por haber comentado y leído el capi anterior. (*insertar emoticón emocionado aquí*)**

**Lo único que lamento es que los cumples se van haciendo más tristes a medida que pasa el tiempo… pero prometo darles uno tierno y alegre antes del final de esta historia.**

**24 de enero de 1993**

Están en Los Ángeles. Es la primera vez que ven esa ciudad. John ha estado cazando un poltergeist, así que se han instalado en una casona enorme, de presencia sobrecogedora, en las afueras. La dueña del inmueble se los ha prestado para que le solucionen el problema que tiene con los espíritus. John ha aprovechado y luego de eliminar al poltergeist –tarea que les llevó a él y a Dean menos de una tarde- le han indicado a la cándida señora que deben permanecer allí al menos quince días para asegurarse que la casa esté limpia de toda presencia. Obviamente, la dueña ha aceptado encantada. Cualquier condición le parece poca siempre que le regresen su casa lista para ser habitada. Ya libres de cualquier trabajo, cada uno de ellos se ha dedicado a hacer lo que más le gusta. Son como unas merecidas vacaciones. John se ha puesto a estudiar viejos pergaminos y mapas, concentrado en hallar al demonio que mató a Mary. Sam vagabundea por el vecindario juntando bichos y plantas, convertido ya en una pequeña enciclopedia ambulante. Debería estar en la escuela, pero dos semanas no van a cambiarle la vida, así que John no lo inscribe en ningún establecimiento. Tampoco lo hace con Dean, porque no vale la pena. Son sólo dos semanas y además el chico ha demostrado que tiene intereses muy distintos a los de su hermano. Su primogénito no ha nacido para ser estudiante. Es un chico hecho para la caza. El pecoso pasa las dos semanas recorriendo el vecindario, al igual que su pequeño hermano, pero sus intereses son bien distintos. En pocos días ha dejado sin respiración a todas las adolescentes del lugar y ha elegido a una: Katie. La jovenzuela no es una gran belleza, pelirroja, delgada, tímida. Pero Dean se aficiona a ella. El día de su cumpleaños, le pide dinero a su padre porque ha decidido llevar al cine a la chica. John no dice nada, en silencio le entrega unos billetes al rubio y lo ve partir. Ha crecido mucho y está casi tan alto como él. Delgado, atlético, manos fuertes, su mirada firme y serena. Le recuerda tanto a Mary, físicamente hablando. Pero el carácter del chico, esa es otra cosa. Es todo un Winchester. Es igual a él cuando tenía su edad. Ha aprendido a jugar al póker y es capaz de timar sin parpadear al mejor de los jugadores. Se ha metido en varias peleas callejeras, de las que ha salido bien parado. Sabe pelear y no le teme al dolor. Y en cuanto a las mujeres, pues por lo que John puede apreciar, se ha convertido en todo un donjuán. Es capaz de encantar a las chicas con sus relatos, sus bromas, su sonrisa de medio lado. Es todo sal y pimienta. John tiene sentimientos encontrados respecto de su primogénito. Por un lado lo llena de orgullo saberlo tan capaz, tan autosuficiente, pero por otro lado teme por él. Sabe que puede meterse en muchos problemas por ser como es. Y siente la necesidad de hablar con el adolescente. Decide esperarlo despierto para poder tener una pequeña charla de hombre a hombre.

Dean ha llevado al cine a Katie. La película ni siquiera la recuerda. Sólo tiene ojos para la jovencita. Cuando termina el espectáculo, la acompaña a casa. Ya en el porche, logra lo que ha estado buscando: le roba un beso. Su primer beso. Le sabe a triunfo, a gloria. Y regresa a casa feliz, aunque sabe que pronto partirán y no volverá a ver a la delgada adolescente.

Su felicidad se esfuma lentamente cuando ve a John despierto y esperándolo en la puerta. Se imagina que deberá oír un largo sermón. Su padre está poniéndose pesado con sus discursos. Y él no está de humor para escucharlo. Sólo quiere no pensar en nada en especial y saborear su triunfo.

- ¿Cómo te fue? –pregunta el hombre.

- Bien –Dean se encoge de hombros, simulando indiferencia.

John se da cuenta de la situación. Y entiende que debe tener esa charla con el chico ahora. No puede esperar más. Se levanta, se dirige hacia la nevera y toma dos cervezas heladas. Le tiende una a su hijo, en silencio. Dean no puede evitar mirarlo interrogativamente.

- ¿Para mí? –la incredulidad se nota en su voz.

- Claro, hijo. Ya eres casi un hombre, después de todo. Pronto estarás cazando tú solo. Puedes tomar una cerveza. El pecoso estira la mano, toma el envase y le da un largo sorbo. Aunque le sabe amarga, la bebe lo mismo. Sabe que su padre lo está observando.

- Está buena –miente descaradamente.

John asiente en silencio, dando un trago a su bebida.

- Mira hijo, sé que no quieres hablar ahora. Pero es necesario que me escuches. Has sido siempre un chico obediente, un buen soldado.

- Sí señor –no puede evitar decir el rubio.

- Y como tal –prosigue el Winchester- tienes que seguir ciertas reglas. Sé que estás pasando por toda una revolución en tu vida. Ya no eres más un niño, pero tampoco eres un hombre. Y aunque eres más hábil, fuerte y capaz que el resto de los chicos de tu edad, hay cosas que no sabes. Y tengo que enseñártelas.

Dean lo sigue mirando con intriga. Da otro sorbo a su bebida y no le sabe ya tan amarga. Su cabeza comienza a sentirse extrañamente liviana. Ha estado presente en todas las conversaciones de adultos que su padre y los otros cazadores con los que suele reunirse han tenido desde que él tenía diez años. No se imagina qué puede ser aquello que su padre cree que él no sabe.

John lo mira y parece recordar lo que el adolescente está pensando. ¿Qué puede él decirle que no sepa ya el joven? Pues bien, sí hay una cosa.

- Quiero que recuerdes esto que voy a decirte muy bien, chico.

Los ojos de Dean se concentran en la figura paterna. Parece a punto de revelarle un gran secreto.

- Recuerda, Dean. Ten mucho cuidado. Vive la vida, acuéstate con cuanta chica quieras pero te lo advierto, soldado. Si alguna queda embarazada, se acabó la caza para ti. ¿Has comprendido? Deberás establecerte, trabajar en algo regular y ocuparte de tu hijo. No te podré aceptar en mi equipo. Un cazador no puede permitirse esas debilidades. Una familia es un lastre para nosotros.

Dean abre la boca, luego la cierra. Asiente gravemente. Ha comprendido el sentido de las palabras de su padre. Siente que su cabeza le da vueltas. La cerveza lo ha mareado, o tal vez ha sido la charla. Apura el contenido de su botellín y luego se pone de pie decidido a ocultar sus sentimientos. John le da una palmada en el hombro cuando pasa a su lado y en voz casi inaudible le dice: - Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.

El pecoso entra a la habitación, agradeciendo que su padre no lo pueda ver. Se tambalea un poco y se sienta en el sillón en donde Sam está viendo televisión. No dice nada. El niño lo mira.

- Hueles como papá. No me gusta. ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma…

- No me pasa nada, Sammy. Cállate. Voy a prepararte un sándwich, porque seguro no has comido aún.

- Ajá –asiente el chiquillo.

El rubio deja el bocadillo al lado de su hermanito, lo mira con mirada enternecida y le da un beso en la frente.

- Buenas noches, Sammy. Me voy a dormir, estoy cansado –miente el mayor.

Sam lo mira con incredulidad. Su hermano no es tan expresivo.

- Gracias, De –le responde quedamente. ¿Sabes que siempre estaremos juntos, no?

Dean lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le da la espalda y se mete en su cama, decidido a asimilar la enormidad de lo que su padre le ha revelado: que su vida nunca será una vida normal. Y más vale que lo entienda rápidamente si quiere sobrevivir en ese mundo en donde ellos se mueven. Las primeras ilusiones de un adolescente han sido cruelmente aplastadas. El golpe ha sido duro, pero él es un Winchester y va a superarlo, como superará tantas otras cosas a lo largo de su vida…

Esa noche, el joven moja la almohada con sus lágrimas. Llora en silencio hasta quedarse dormido. Esa noche, Dean Winchester se hace hombre.

FIN


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaa! Manteniendo mi promesa, he regresado con otro cumple de Dean. Muy especial este, ya que es su primera cacería completamente solo. Y no será fácil para el chico de diecisiete años. ¿Me acompañan a ver cómo se las arregla nuestro jove héroe? **

**Ah…. ¡Gracias por todos los reviews que recibí! Me hacen muy feliz.**

**24 de enero de 1996. Riverton, Wyoming.**

Hoy es el día en que Dean cumple diecisiete años. El día ha comenzado tranquilo y sin sobresaltos. Un desayuno familiar, Dean que lleva a la escuela a Sam y luego regresa para encontrarse con su padre. Ambos cazadores han decidido ir a practicar tiro al blanco mientras el pequeño está en el colegio. Cargan el maletero del Impala con las armas que necesitarán y con una buena provisión de cerveza helada. Padre e hijo se entienden a la perfección sin necesidad de muchas palabras. La práctica de tiro al blanco se extiende por bastante tiempo, hasta que el frío que reina en el lugar obliga a los hombres a meterse dentro del Impala para buscar refugio. John saca una pequeña petaca de su chaqueta y la tiende a su hijo, que tiembla de frío.

- ¿En serio? –pregunta el rubio con incredulidad. Hace ya bastante que bebe cerveza junto a los mayores pero John no le permite beber algo más fuerte, salvo en contadas ocasiones en que ha estado herido o enfermo.

- Claro, hijo. Eres todo un hombre. Y un cazador. Bebe.

Dean toma la petaca y hace lo que su padre le dice. El líquido le quema pero lo reconforta. Permanecen en silencio un rato, hasta que el mayor habla:

- Hoy vas a ir a tu primera cacería solo. Ya eres lo suficientemente grande. No me necesitas para que te apoye. Puedes hacerlo solo.

Dean traga saliva, mira a su padre y sólo musita un "Sí señor".

Regresan a la habitación de motel que están rentando, Sammy ha vuelto de la escuela y lee un libro sobre su cama, en silencio. Se lo ve molesto. Últimamente siempre está molesto con John. Pero con Dean mantiene todavía una buena relación, así que el mayor se le acerca, se sienta en la cama.

- ¡Sammy, voy a ir solo a cazar a esas monjas fantasmas que hemos estado rastreando! –le dice con emoción en la voz. Con su hermano pequeño, Dean puede permitirse a veces mostrar sus emociones y sentimientos.

- Me alegro por ti, Dean. Sé que es lo que tú quieres. Pero, ten cuidado, hermano. ¡No te hagas el héroe! –le dice Sam con gran sabiduría y madurez para sus trece años.

- ¡Soy un héroe, no me hago! –le responde el rubio, confiado en sí mismo.

Sam toma su libro y sigue leyendo mientras menea su cabeza con resignación.

- Bien, repasemos los hechos, cazador –le anuncia John cuando se acerca la hora de la partida.

- Ok, voy a la Misión India de San Esteban. Allí residían estas dos monjas. Todo iba bien hasta que se enamoran y deciden vivir su amor. Las descubren. Se suicidan juntas y luego comienzan los suicidios en la Misión. Varias víctimas, todos hombres. Me infiltro, trato de hallar restos de ADN de ellas en su cuarto y averiguar dónde están enterradas. Cavo. Las salo y las quemo. Fin de la historia –recita el muchacho con confianza y auto suficiencia.

- Sí, está bien, pero Dean, hijo, ten mucho cuidado. No menosprecies a los fantasmas. Pueden dañarte de formas que ni siquiera imaginas.

Dean asiente, toma su bolsa y su padre le da las llaves del Impala. Por unos días, será libre. Está por su cuenta.

La Misión India de San Esteban está extrañamente calma. La nieve cubre todo el lugar como un misericordioso manto de olvido. El silencio domina en el ambiente.

Y nada parece indicar que allí hubo una tragedia seguida de varias más. Cerca de un cobertizo oculto por unos pinos, juegan unos niños de la tribu shoshón. Cuando ven acercarse al joven forastero que ha descendido de ese impresionante vehículo negro, corren en bandada para poder tocar, aunque sea unos instantes al Impala. Un anciano sacerdote se acerca rengueando y pregunta a Dean qué es lo que desea.

- Hola, me envían de la parroquia de Santa María, en Sioux Falls. El padre Bobby Singer cree que unas semanas ayudando a estas pequeñas almas necesitadas, serán buenas para mi espíritu, padre –miente descaradamente el rubio.

El anciano lo mira, duda, pero al final acepta. Tal vez lo ha convencido la verosimilitud de los datos –salvo el nombre del nuevo sacerdote, que no conoce- o tal vez están tan necesitados de ayuda que no le importa mucho averiguar más acerca del rubio chico que lo mira expectante.

- Está bien. Te hospedarás con los del voluntariado. Pero te lo advierto, hijo: nada de salidas nocturnas, nada de alcohol, nada de chicas y deberás obedecer las reglas de la misión durante tu estadía aquí. ¿Has comprendido? –pregunta el sacerdote.

- Claro, padre, claro. Entendido –sonríe de medio lado nuestro héroe.

Unas horas después Dean está cenando con un grupo de holandeses que conversan entre sí en un idioma ininteligible para el Winchester. Trata de hacer contacto con ellos varias veces, intenta con sus bromas pero lo único que logra es que lo miren como a un gusano que ha caído en el caviar. Así que deja de intentarlo y se concentra en lo que ha venido a hacer. Cazar. Hallar los restos de las monjas suicidas. Apenas termina de cenar, se levanta y con la excusa de ir al baño, se escabulle hacia el ala femenina de la misión. Llama su atención un cuadro que pende de la pared. Es la vieja misión como se veía en 1912, el año en que ocurrieron los suicidios. Ve la oportunidad y se roba un antiguo libro que parece ser una especie de registro.

Ya en su habitación, tiene que esperar a que los holandeses se duerman antes de poder intentar salir a explorar. Cuando finalmente lo logra, se dirige hacia la iglesia, sabiendo que los cementerios de los conventos siempre estaban allí cerca. No hay nada. El terreno es ahora un campo de futbol. "Esto parece que va a ser más difícil de lo que creía" piensa el pecoso. Está regresando a su habitación cuando un grito lo sobresalta. Desde la torre de la Iglesia divisa el cuerpo del sacerdote que lo recibió, muerto. Se ha ahorcado.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas! He regresado, finalmente. El trabajo y las obligaciones me han dado unos días de descanso y el fin de semana largo en mi país me ha dado renovadas energías para retomar mi pasatiempo favorito: escribir. Aquí está la 2º parte del relato de la primera cacería solito de nuestro Dean. Respondo al comentario de casammy que me dejó review y le digo que este relato no es invento mío, sino que es el desarrollo de lo que se cuenta en el diario de John. Y sí, fue el mismísimo John Winchester quien envió al chico solo en su primera cacería a los 17! ¿qué te parece? **

**Y a patriwinchester y winchestergirl93, gracias por estar, por seguirme fielmente y por darme ánimos… y sí, es verdad Eva… va a sufrir… (silba con disimulo). Pero te gusta, ¿o no? **

**Sammynanci, gracias por dejar review, que sabiendo lo que te cuesta leer hurtdean, sé que es un verdadero sacrificio que sólo haces por tu hermanaaaa. Thanks, sis! **

* * *

**II parte**.

Tarda pocos instantes en ocultarse y sin hacer ningún sonido, se acerca hacia la torre, tratando de no dejar ninguna huella. Sabe que es necesario inspeccionar la escena del crimen, pero debe hacerlo ahora, cuando nadie sabe lo que ha ocurrido. Sabe por experiencia que si se tarda corre el riesgo de ser hallado "con las manos en la masa" y que lo consideren responsable del acto o bien puede ser que si se demora demasiado y permite que otros toquen el lugar, no logre hallar las pistas que está buscando.

La nieve apaga sus pasos pero le juega una mala pasada: sus pisadas se marcan indefectiblemente, por lo que debe volver sobre sus pasos, borrar las huellas y para cuando ha terminado alza la vista hacia la torre y logra ver una bruma amarillenta que rodea el cadáver del sacerdote. Parpadea para enfocar mejor su visión, pero cuando abre sus ojos no logra ver nada, absolutamente nada más que el cuerpo del religioso pendiendo de la edificación.

Oye un grito y se da cuenta que una joven voluntaria que circulaba por allí ha descubierto el cadáver. Tiene pocos segundos para regresar a su habitación antes de que alguien lo descubra. Corre mientras se desabrocha la ropa, para parecer recién levantado o vestido. Cuando oye los pasos de sus compañeros de habitación, simula estar saliendo del baño que está en la planta baja, pone cara de sueño y confusión. Grita: "¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ocurrió?" como si realmente no supiera lo que ha sucedido. John le ha enseñado bien.

Su truco funciona y nadie sospecha de él. Se dirige junto a sus compañeros hacia la torre y como la policía todavía no ha llegado, sube junto a un holandés robusto y decidido. La escena no es agradable y el europeo palidece y Dean lo ve inclinarse y vomitar cerca de él. Afortunadamente, él es un soldado y esas nimiedades no lo alteran. Ha visto peores cosas.

Mira con mirada aguda y rápidamente detecta ectoplasma en la ventana de la torre. Actividad fantasmal. "Gran descubrimiento, Dean" – se dice el chico con fastidio.

La policía no se hace rogar, llegan y desalojan el edificio en pocos minutos. Dean se queda allí meditabundo, extrañamente enlentecido.

Descienden junto al holandés sin articular palabra. Al llegar a la mitad de la escalera desandando el camino que hicieron hacia el campanario, súbitamente Dean vacila y se tambalea ligeramente. Un vahído. El holandés lo advierte y se detiene, mirándolo interrogativamente. Con un tono gentil pregunta: "¿Estás bien?" Dean lo mira confuso por unos instantes, luego parece ubicarse y sólo mueve su cabeza con un gesto de asentimiento.

En el gran salón de la misión los voluntarios sirven el café en un vano intento por superar el mal momento y la tristeza que les causara la partida abrupta e inexplicable del padre Domingo. Dean oye a una de las religiosas comentar que era un hombre sumamente piadoso, colaborador, bueno y -lo que más llama su atención- tenía 84 años de edad y había llegado a San Esteban en la década del 70.

Primero se había sentido animado y excitado por la cacería pero luego había ido sintiéndose más y más decepcionado y nervioso. Y eso era extraño, él no era así.

El europeo que había subido con él al campanario le hizo un gesto de saludo desde su mesa, al otro lado del salón. El rubio cazador respondió levantando su taza de café. Unos minutos después se retiró a su habitación, dispuesto a leer el libro que había hallado.

Ese libro resultó ser un registro vital del convento, desde su fundación, por lo que no le fue difícil a Dean hallar el año de las muertes de las religiosas –que en el libro se calificaba como "fatalidad"- y una anotación marginal por demás llamativa: N.I.T.C. "¿Qué mierda es N.I.T.C.?" caviló Dean. "Si estuviera aquí el cerebrito de mi hermano, ya lo hubiera resuelto." pensó casi lamentándose, pero en el acto resolvió que no iba a pedir ayuda de ninguna clase. A nadie. Él era un cazador y podía resolver este misterio solo.

Unos instantes después, la calma volvió a la misión. La gente, lentamente fue regresando a sus habitaciones y el silencio invadió los recintos. Pequeños grupos de personas se alejaban murmurando entre sí rumbo a los dormitorios.

El día amaneció nublado, frío, lúgubre como el ánimo del adolescente cazador. Ni siquiera sentía deseos de salir de la cama, sólo lo hizo por la fuerza de la costumbre. Con poco ánimo se dirigió al salón común y luego de desayunar, fue a la cocina de la misión, dispuesto a explorar un poco el lugar, ya que por experiencia sabía que tenía que hallar las tumbas de las monjas o bien algún rastro biológico que alguien hubiera conservado y que era lo que permitía a los espíritus regresar.

Armándose de una escoba, el joven Dean Winchester se puso a simular barrer la cocina con gran ahínco mientras trataba de observar todo a su alrededor.

-Veo que te interesa más hacer turismo que barrer, hijo -fue el saludo que oyó el joven. Giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con una anciana gorda y pequeña que lo miraba compasivamente. Era la cocinera india de la misión.

- Yo… esteeee… en realidad… -trató de improvisar el rubio.

- No te molestes, chico. Llevo aquí más tiempo del que puedes imaginar y he aprendido a reconocer a los voluntarios. Tú no eres uno de ellos. ¿Estás aquí por los suicidios, verdad? –inquirió la anciana señora.

Algo le dijo a Dean Winchester que era momento de decir la verdad, así que inclinando un poco la cabeza, musitó: - Sí señora.

- ¿Y qué es lo que deseas saber? –preguntó la mujer.

- Pues… todo –fue la simple contestación del chico.

- Muy bien, entonces. Acerca una silla, te prepararé un té y te contaré lo que nadie recuerda del pasado de esta misión.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
